Kermiladdin
Nikkdisneylover8390's fifth movie-spoof of "Aladdin". It appeared on YouTube on November 29, 2012. ''Cast: *Aladdin - Kermit the Frog (Muppets)'' *''Jasmine - Miss Piggy (Muppets)'' *''Genie - Fozzie Bear (Muppets)'' *''Jafar - McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''Iago - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Abu - Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day)'' *''Magic Carpet - The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Sultan - Pumbaa (The Lion King)'' *''Rajah - Tod (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Cave of Wonders - Monster House'' *''Razoul and his henchmen - The Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls)'' *''Peddler - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio)'' *''Gazeem the Thief - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers)'' *''Prince Achmed - Hercules'' *''Omar; Melon Seller - Tantor (Tarzan)'' *''Farouk; Apple Seller - Edgar (The Aristocats)'' *''Old Jafar - Mr. Nebbercracker (Monster House)'' *''Elephant Abu - Manny (Ice Age)'' *''Woman at the Window - Mulan'' *''Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Flowers (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) including Madeline Kahn (The Muppet Movie)'' *''Three Balcony Harem Girls - Muses (Hercules)'' *''Three Balcony Harem GIrls' Mother - Pocahontas'' *''Necklace Man and Woman - Philoctetes (Hercules) and Rapunzel (Tangled)'' *''Fat Ugly Lady - Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Gırls)'' *''Two Hungry Children - Roo and Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie)'' *''Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Pain and Panic (Hercules)'' *''Pot Seller - Woody (Toy Story)'' *''Nut Seller - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story)'' *''Necklace Seller - Hamm (Toy Story)'' *''Fish Seller - Rex (Toy Story)'' *''Fire Eater - Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story)'' *''Boy wanting an apple - Andy (Toy Story)'' *'Laddie'; Dog Genie - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *''Rabbit Genie - Bean Bunny (Muppets)'' *''Dragon Genie - Dragon (The Sword in the Stone)'' *''Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog), Miss Bianca (The Rescuers), and Duchess (The Aristocats)'' *''Sheep Genie - Ram (Charlotte's Web)'' *''Camel Abu - the Great Prince (Bambi)'' *''Horse Abu - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron)'' *''Duck Abu - Duck (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy)'' *''Ostrich Abu - Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)'' *''Turtle Abu - Turtle (The Sword in the Stone)'' *''Car Abu - K.A.R.R. (The Powerpuff Girls)'' *''Old Man Genie - Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog)'' *''Little Boy Genie - Dash (The Incredibles)'' *''Fat Man Genie - George Darling (Peter Pan)'' *''75 Golden Camels - Camel (Dumbo)'' *''Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty)'' *''53 Purple Peacocks - Crows (Dumbo)'' *''Genie as TV Parade Host June - Briar Rose/Aurora (Sleeping Beauty)'' *''Exotic-Type Mammals - Themselves'' *''Leopard Genie - Bagheera (The Jungle Book)'' *''Goat Genie - Sid (Ice Age)'' *''Harem Genie - Nita (Brother Bear 2)'' *''95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Powerpuff Girls)'' *''60 Elephants - Themselves'' *''Llamas - Themselves'' *''Bears and Lions - Themselves'' *''Brass Bands - Themselves'' *''40 Fakirs - Themselves'' *''Cooks and Bakers - Themselves'' *''Birds that 'warble on key'- Themselves'' *''Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Winnie the Pooh'' *''Super-Spy Genie - Owl (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Teacher Genie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Table Lamp Genie - Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina)'' *''Bee Genie - Manny (A Bug's Life)'' *''Submarine Genie - Louis (The Princess and the Frog)'' *''One of Flamingos - Snipes (Rock-A-Doodle)'' *''Gigantic Genie - Lotso (Toy Story 3)'' *''Rajah as Cub - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Toy Abu - Bat Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day)'' *''Snake Jafar - Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)'' *''Cheerleader Genies - The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs)'' *''Genie Jafar - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron)'' Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Movies-spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof